


the game

by loganelyse1



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cheating, Dating, One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:07:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24363304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loganelyse1/pseuds/loganelyse1
Summary: Betty Cooper finds her boyfriend Archie Andrews cheating on her and thinks he broke her heart, but what he doesn't know won't hurt him.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Comments: 9
Kudos: 24





	the game

**Author's Note:**

> hey, this is my first fic hopefully i did well. i didn't really know how to tag it, but hopefully, you enjoy it.

Betty was angry. No, Betty was furious. Why? She just walked into a scene any girlfriend would hate to see. She walked into her “Golden, Perfect Boyfriend” Archie Andrews cheating on her! With who she could care less, but right now she was pissed at the scrambling red-headed boy in front of her. Him and this mystery girl running right and left to put their clothes on faces a bright pink and highly embarrassed.

“What the fuck is this!” Betty screams in horror. Archie, about to open his mouth to speak, closes it immediately once he sees the look on Betty’s face.

“Who the hell is this?” The mystery girl asks while looking at Betty now fully clothed and presentable. Archie, still speechless, looks even more embarrassed than when Betty first walked in.

Looking in between the two suspiciously Betty fumes, “Who the hell is this? I’m his girlfriend, well I was his girlfriend. Look I don't have time for this bullshit so maybe if you tell me who you a-”

“What the hell, I’m his girlfriend, and I have been for two months!” Now Betty and this girl both turn to Archie who looks like he’s about to bolt. “I can explain.” He says quietly. Both girls looked to him and stared at him in anger and hatred. “Betty I love you with all my heart, but I think a while ago I fell out of being in love with you. It was one night you were out late we just got in an argument because you refused to sleep with me, and hadn't been for months and you were out doing god knows what and I’m here, alone. So I’m like, fuck this I’m going out too. I went out to a bar and saw Veronica. Betty meet Veronica, Veronica this is Be-”

Cut off by this newly named Veronica, “You honestly think this is what we wanna hear right now, you think we want this forced introduction, when you were sleeping with both of us, AT THE SAME TIME!” Archie now looking down at his toes, “I’m sorry guys I just wanted,” “To be a man whore?” Betty finishes for him still looking furious. “Betty listen we’ve been together since High School and the arguments were getting more frequent and increasing in volume and I wanted a break. I just couldn’t break your heart.” Betty stared at him for a few seconds before responding, “Did you even just listen to anything that just came out of your mouth, ‘You just couldn’t break my heart’ huh? Well guess what, you just did.” Betty storming out of the apartment with a slight smirk on her face leaving Archie and Veronica in the dust, rushing into the elevator. While walking out she can hear faint screams of Veronica and soon hears her feet stomping toward the elevator as well. Things are pretty awkward on the way down and as soon as the doors open in the lobby they both go their separate ways both leaving Archie Andrews as a distant memory.

…………………………………………

It’s been a mere week since Betty and Archie’s unavoidable break up and Betty has already moved all of her stuff out of the apartment they used to share. While Archie’s sad attempts of apologies and conversation failed Betty moved into a new apartment. Now living with her two best friends Cheryl and Toni she’s forgetting all about Archie Andrews and his mischievous ways. Walking into the apartment she looks up to a crying Cheryl and no Toni. Apparently the two got into a heated argument. After Betty calmed Cheryl down a conversation emerged.

“Toni’s gonna be at the club tonight aaaaand I wanna go and make her realize what she’s done.” she sniffles, Cheryl can tell Betty’s not going for it right now and continues, “Just come on Betty, It could also be a chance to, you know, find someone.” Betty frowns, “Really Cheryl, me and my boyfriend of two years just broke up and you want to invite me to a club?” Cheryl just pouts and Betty _thinks_ , ‘Maybe he’ll be there’ and smirks. “You know what Cheryl, I’m in.”

“Yes! Let’s get ready, it’s going to take a while to let my face calm and get back to normal, let's pick out dresses first.”

…………………………………………

About three hours later they’re entering the club. Immediately Cheryl spots Toni bartending and leaves Betty’s side to provoke and antagonize her. But Betty doesn’t even notice too focused on seeing if a certain someone is here tonight. He spots her first and creeps up behind.

“Hey stranger,” he says. Betty is startled for a second before she realizes who it is. “Jughead” she sighs, relieved it was him. They both find a booth sit and fall into casual conversation until the inevitable comes up.

“So I heard that you finally caught that read headed loser.”

“Yep, walked right in on them, it finally gave me the perfect excuse to end it.”

“Fuck that Betty, you know why I’m asking. And don’t act so innocent, you know exactly what you’ve been doing. Making him feel bad like you haven’t been running around with me for over 5 months.”

“Ooh so you’ve been counting.”

“Stop teasing Betty. Yes or no. I’ve waited long enough.”

“Jughead,” she sighs, “If you don't know what the answer is by now do you really know me at all? I’m in, I’m ready for this, for you.”

Jughead pulls her arm roughly and leans in and whispers, “You sure because once we confirm this, you’re mine. And don’t you dare try to play me like I’m Archie, I’ll find out.” Betty shivers in her seat and whispers, “Of course not,” in a soft voice. Jughead smiles and pulls her in for a long searing kiss both not caring whether someone sees and notices or not.

You see, Betty had been playing the game before Archie even knew what it was, and she was smart enough not to caught. Walking to the second floor of the bar with Jughead she smiles and thinks, ‘I won,’ before being dragged into the apartment and ravished by the _real_ man before her.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my tumblr for and criticism or tips on writing :) loganelyse1


End file.
